


Brian's Lies

by Lalaland917



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Non-Consensual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaland917/pseuds/Lalaland917





	Brian's Lies

(Mia lives in Florida while she goes to college to be a nurse)  
Dom had enough with all the lies Brian’s lived since he got to LA. He doesn’t take well to liars. You learn lying is wrong when you’re a baby. The people he loved and cared for learned this lesson and the learned it quick with Dom. Although he had his suspicions about Brian and how he’d take to the lesson. To Brian lying was second nature. But that’s just what you need to be a cop. Of course Dom new about him being a cop he’s known since he stepped foot in the door. Dom always let his family have one secret weather it was big or small was up to them. Being an undercover cop was Brian’s. But Dom was over the other lies that Brian was telling. It was time to teach Brian to that lying is not something to be proud of when you do it to Dom.  
“Vince go to the ‘special’ store with Letty and get the stuff for Brian” Dom started “Actually you might have to get the largest toddler size for Brian but be sure to get the most infantile things for ‘em. He’s gonna be hard to crack. When he does it’ll be the funniest one since ,well, you Vince. There’s going to be a lot of crying. You two have too much pride. I’m going to break Brian down until he can’t take it anymore. He’ll resign to his fate, understand he was wrong. Then we can build him back up and all will be well. He might take longer to build back up due to his ridiculous amounts of fake pride which we can’t let him have back because then he’s just a cocky little shit who only likes winning.” Dom rambled The great Brian O’Connor being reduced into a baby by the one and only Dominic Toretto what a sight to see.  
It was only a matter of time ‘til the screaming and yelling start. Brian needed to learn lying is wrong though, so Dom had no problem applying disciplinary measures.  
~.~.~.~Break~.~.~.~  
Brian got home 4 hours late from work because he went to “hang out” with a girl in a parking lot… But that’s okay Dom waited up.  
“Hey Bry Where have you been?” He asked  
“Oh crap! hey Dom I was just out with a girl” Brian said  
“Well, that’s weird Bry you’re gay and I’m your daddy…” Dom inferred  
“Well you see Dom I didn’t want to bother you,” Brian stuttered  
“Oh, I see you you screwed a bunny because you didn’t feel like being fucked you wanted to fuck someone and with me you’re just my perfect baby?” Dom commented  
“No! I’m not a baby!” He stomped his foot and as Leon walked passed he whispered  
“You sure as hell look like one right now, stomping your foot like that.”  
Brian jumped around “FUCK YOU LEON!” He lunged and vince grabs him  
“Bring him to the nursery,” Dom sighed “Use the paci to calm him I’ll do the rest just put him in the crib,” with that Vince lifted Brian up and placed him on his hip and carried him up the stairs.  
“DAMNNIT VINCE PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!! LEON A LITTLE HELP HERE?!” Brian screamed  
“Not today baby boy, Dom’s the daddy not me. I can’t do nothin’ only Dom can.” Leon said  
“UGH DOM PLEASE MAKE HIM PUT ME DOWN!” Brian begged  
“Vince give the kid the damn pacifier, He’s gonna need it if he keeps up with his screaming. I’m sure he knows good little boys behave for their uncles, ESPECIALLY their uncles who can spank them!” Dom called  
“You aren’t serious Dom this early? You know if I spank the kid he’ll cry for sure,” Vince said trying to give the kid a kindness  
“Did you hear me Vince, if baby Bry can’t behave himself spank him.” Dom responded  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Upstairs*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Kiddo please, quiet down til daddy comes up so I don’t gotta spank you?” Vince pleaded  
“Please just let me go,” Brian whimpered  
“No can do daddy said no” Vince said  
This got Brian to break down in tears Vince felt terrible he slid the paci into Brian’s mouth and called Dom  
“Dom… He’s in tears… What the hell do I do?! DOM HELP!” Vince panicked  
Dom leisurely walked up the stairs and whispered in that comforting gruff tone of his  
“Give him to me” Vince handed Brian to Dom and left  
“Baby, what’s wrong? huh? Why is my baby getting so worked up? Talk to me.” Dom prodded  
“But I-I’m no-ot a-a b-baiiby,” Brian sobbed  
“Actually Baby you’ve been keeping secrets from me, and the only logical explanation would be that you’re a baby and you don’t know any better right? Because I know my Brian and he should know better. You learn that lying is bad from a young age and so that means if you never learned it then you must be at that age where you should learn it. Don’t worry baby daddy will teach you right from wrong.” Dom finished “Until this punishment is over you don’t get any private time nor will you be allowed to play with your baby parts. Am I understood?” Stunned, Brian stuttered a yes and Dom continued “And if anyone, meaning me or your uncles, find out otherwise you will get a spanking. Clear?” Dom added Brian just nodded and left it alone


End file.
